quadrupletfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Moms
MOE LIKES THIS. Dance Moms is a "reality" (the show is now partially scripted) television show on Lifetime that first aired on July 13, 2011. It follows young dancers, their mothers, and their dance instructers at their studio, Abby Lee Dance Company, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The first season premiere drew an audience of just over 1 million, however, the third season premeire drew 2.8 million viewers. Instuctors Abby Lee Miller- She owns ALDC, and she started it when she was 14. She is very demanding, and often gets in arguements with the moms. Sometimes she makes the girls cry, but she claims that she does not do it deliberately. Gianna Martello- She is the assiant choreographer on the show, but in real life she choreographs most of the routines. She is not mentioned very much, but she is seen in most of the episodes. Moms Christi Lukasiak- She is the mother of Chloe. She gets in many arguements with Abby and is very protective of her daughter. She has been friends with Kelly Hyland for many years. Kelly Hyland- She is the mother of Brooke and Paige. She gets in arguements with Abby very frequently, often over better treatment of her daughters. In the beginning of the third season, she leaves the studio for two episodes, but decides that since her daughters want to dance and be with their friends they would go back. She has been friends with Christi Lukasiak for many years. Holly Frazier- She is the mother of Nia. She is the most level-headed of the group, and trys to stay our of major arguements. Melissa Ziegler-Gisoni- She is the mother of Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler. The other moms will sometimes rally against her because of her and Abby's friendship and Abby's special treatment of Maddie. Towards the end of the second season, Melissa gets in an arguement with Abby and the two have no longer been as close. Jill Vertes- She is the mother of Kendall. She was not well-liked by the other moms at first, and eventually gets fed up with them and Abby and leaves to send Kendall to Candy Apple's, ALDC's arch nemesis. She brings Kendall back, and is now shown to be closer with the moms. Cathy Stein- She is the mother of Vivi-Anne. She was only a mother on ALDC's competition team for the first season and then leaves, opening a spot for Kendall and Jill. She then brings Vivi to her own studio, Candy Apple's (CADC). Her competion team tries to beat ALDC in numerous episodes, and only succeeds once. In the first episode of the third season, she announced that she was scrapping her old team, including Vivi, and starting an all boys team. Cathy has hostile relationships with Abby and Christi. Leslie Ackerman- She is the mother of Payton. Her daughter is occasionally put on the team when Brooke is not competing. Leslie is loud and very opinionated, and the other moms do not like her. Jackie Lucia(?)- She is the mother of Sophia. She is only a few episodes, when Abby replaces the original girls with Ally, Bella, Kaeli, and Sophia. She gets along with the moms, but clearly does not fit in. She is expected to return later in the season. Dancers Maddie Ziegler- Maddie is the star of the team, in Abby's eyes, and is often at the top of the pyramid (see below). She is 10 years old. She is skilled at all styles of dance, especially lyrical and tap, although the latter is not often shown on the show. In the beginning of the third season, it is revealed that Maddie is no longer Abby's favorite, and Sophia/Ally (depending on the episode) has taken her place. Her younger sister is Mackenzie. Chloe Lukasiak- Chloe is often given solos against Maddie, in which she mostly takes second, after Maddie. She is 11 years old. She is best at her turns. Her and Paige look very alike, and are called "twinnies". They have been waiting for a duet together for nine years. Mackenzie Ziegler- Mackenzie is 8 years old, and often gets solos. She is not in all the group dances, as some of the themes are too old for her. She is strongest at acro. Her older sister is Maddie. Paige Hyland- Paige is often at the bottom of the pyramid, and does not get a lot of attention. She is 12 years old. She does not like it when the moms and Abby argue. Abby once threw a chair in front of her, and she was scared for a few episodes after that she might throw a chair again. She generally places 3rd-8th with her solos. Her older sister is Brooke. Brooke Hyland- Brooke used to be Abby's favorite, but has been slowly reaplaced by Maddie. She is 14 years old. She has said that she does not want dance to be her entire life, and has done cheerleading instead, but went back to dance, and she chose to go to her 8th Grade Formal instead of a competiton. Her favorite style of dance used to be acro since she is extremely flexible, but has had back problems. She has recently stated that lyrical is growing on her. Her younger sister is Paige. Nia Frazier- Nia often does ethnical routines, much to her mother's dismay. She is 11 years old. She used to be in the bottom tier of the group, but has recently flourished and she even won ALDC's Most Improved award. Her favorite style of dance is acro. Kendall Vertes- Kendall is shown to be very emotional. She is 10 years old. She went to join CADC after not getting enough attention from Abby after replacing Vivi in the beginning of the second season. She later rejoins ALDC, although she is still not giving a whole lot of attention. Her favorite style of dance is contemporary. Vivi-Anne (Vivi) Stein- Vivi is not a very strong dancer, and complained in the first episode that she wants to play softball, but her mother, Cathy, makes her dance. She is 8 years old. She later goes with Cathy to CADC and used mostly as a human prop in their group dances. Her mother later askes her if she would care if she took her off the team, to which Vivi respnded "No." Payton Ackerman- Payton is occasionally brought on the team to replace a missing dancer, usually Brooke. She is 15 years old. The moms often complain about how tall she is. Sophia Lucia- Sophia a famous dancer who joins ALDC in the beginning of the third season. She is skilled at every style of dance, and claims a world record number of consectutive turns. She is considered Abby's new favorite. Ally Serigne- Ally is a talented dancer who replaces Brooke and Paige in the first episode in the third season. She is 13 years old. She leaves after the second episode after the replacement moms made rude comments about how she was the one who made the group dance get 2nd place. Her mother later tells Abby during a phone call that Ally cried the whole way home to New Orleans. The Pyramid The pyramid is a controversial element of the show in which Abby ranks the girls from worst to best each week. Abby has said that the producers of the show developed it, not her. **In the last episode of the first season, the girls were in a straight line. ***In episode 1, season 3, the pyramid is not presented. Maddie: '''Top- 25 times*, Middle- 10, Bottom- 4 Notes- *In one episode, Maddie was on the top twice, and was once given the week off. See **, *** '''Chloe: Top- 5, Middle- 24, Bottom- 11 Notes- see **, *** Mackenzie: Top- 3, Middle- 6, Bottom- 31 Notes- see **, *** Paige*: Top- 1, Middle- 6, Bottom- 31 Notes- see **, ***. *Paige was not on the pyramid for the first three episodes of the third season. Brooke* ****: Top- 3, Middle- 16, Bottom- 17 Notes- see **, ***. *Brooke has yet to be on the pyramid in season three. ****In season 2, episode 4, Brooke is replaced with Payton. Nia: Top- 3, Middle- 15, Bottom- 22 Notes- see **, ***. Kendall* **** ******: Top- 0, Middle- 1, Bottom- 11 Notes- See **, ***. *Kendall is not on the team for all of season one, and the first episode of season two. ****Kendall joins CADC for season 2, episodes 9-19. *****Kendall is not put back onto the pyramid until season 2, episode 25. Vivi-Anne* ****: Top- 0, Middle- 0, Bottom- 6 Notes- See **, ***. *Vivi was not on the pyramid for the first two episodes of the first season. ****Vivi is no longer on the team after season 1, episode 8. Payton was only on the pyramid once, and was on the bottom. Ally '''was only one the pyramid once, and was in the middle. '''Sophia has only been on the pyramid twice so far, and was on the top both times. Category:Moe Category:TV Shows